theaevilonuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
War of the Gods
Nearly a thousand years passed with the Illuminati hiding in the shadows gaining followers and plotting the rebellion against the Creators and the loyal Gods. They took no action until they were completely certain they had a chance and then they struck. The day of the first war of the universe began like any other but as the light rose in Deos a terrible storm swept the sky, something that had never happened before and Silma forced the other sky and storm Gods out of the sky, he had not fallen but he was not an entity to fight for the underdogs. They had the lesser number of warriors but the element of surprise gave them advantage as they surrounded the Creators, who were inside the court of creation, they enclosed on them and begun bombarding the inside with all of their power. Gaea quickly fled the court, carving a large triangle surrounding an eye at the doorway as she left. The shape glowed with her life force letting no one pass through and therefore trapping the Loyals inside. A circle began to appear as Gods began to fall in pain stuck inside the circle of death formed by the Fallen Gods. Death for the Loyals was sealed in the fate of the universe as Gaea stood beside the Fallen Gods. Zudas, the youngest of all the Creators was angered at this betrayal his body could not contain his emotions and they began pouring out like purple flames licking the roof of the court, charging for the door his form grew with every step until his body collided through the front wall and hit Gaea's image. Time stood still the entities only able to move their eyes in their sockets. Seconds felt like years but as if time had fixed itself Zudas' humongous body was flung into the stormy grey sky and disintegrated into white snow, Gaea's image was gone. The Loyals began rushing, attempting to escape the death trap they were in. Battle cracked like the thunder in the sky above it as the Fallen met the escaping Loyals, pure power was wielded like swords each God using everything they had to defeat their foe the Loyals attempting to push through to even the odds of combat. Yet, the nearly thousand years of the illuminati was not for one single stage plan as the second Fallen Creator Tiamat breathed down the fire that Axuna had placed in his throat upon the backs of the Loyals. Ymir seized the assault from the five headed Creator with a thunderous strike that scattered the clouds above, cracked the floor below and sending her brother to the dirt. Ymir was the strongest of all the entities as she was born of awe and would have easily taken down Tiamat single handed but Saturn intervened, taking her down from behind and holding her there. The only way to kill an entity in those days was to devour it while it still lived and such was what Tiamat did, devouring his sister bite by bite. Breaking out of the circle the Loyals fled to Asgard with the Fallen in pursuit. Hel daughter of Loki betrayed her olders as they fled, capturing Buri, Bestla and Ve turning them into the Fallen Gods who disposed of them quickly, eating them like a pack of hungry hyenas laughing and joking as they did so. Vidar and Tyr joined Hel and Asgard fell into the first Ragnarok. Fleeing Asgard, the Loyals rallied in Silaris and Yazdano creating two havens of strength where they began their retaliation; the structure warfare gave them the upper hand as it suited them better to meet their enemies face on. They grouped themselves tightly moving and fighting as one, marching forward slowly destroying any attack against them. The line of Gods became to much for the Fallen to withstand and they fled to the far corners of the Void. Category:War Category:Entities Category:History